


His work on my mirror

by Vuotoinblu



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Eva needs a hug, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Panic Attacks, post s3e9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuotoinblu/pseuds/Vuotoinblu
Summary: Two days after meeting Strauss into the Labyrinth, Eva finds herself alone in Jasper's heaven.
Relationships: Eva/Jasper Heartwood(mentioned)
Kudos: 4





	His work on my mirror

It was the first time Jasper left his heaven to feed since they destroyed the mirror hidden into the depth of the labyrinth. Him and Eva had been stuck together in the nosferatu’s heaven for two days, waiting for confirmation that the truce was actually happening and that they weren’t in danger. Those day had been a torture for Eva. As much as Jasper tried to make her feel safe and to ease the tension that seemed to permeate the woman, she felt like the walls of the heaven were suffocating, locking her into a golden cage. Jasper’s touch kept startling her, causing small jolts of electricity to dance between her fingertips and every time she turned a corner or opened a door an unusually loud voice in her head screamed that Strauss was going to be there, waiting to take everything from her once more. 

Then Jasper left and she found herself alone in the underground prison that just the week before she was starting to call home. Eva was trying to read one of Jasper’s books on the history of Griffith Park but the silence in the small living space was deafening. She stood up from the sofa where she was perched and walked slowly towards the small coffee table, where she had placed her record player and perused through her vinyl collection to find something relaxing.

_ Stop messing around and go hunt someone. We’re starving.  _

The beast chimed in interrupting her train of thoughts.

“You know what? a little blood doesn’t sound so bad right now.” Eva murmured, extracting ‘Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band’ from the corner of her collection dedicated to the Beatles. She placed it gently on the player and a few seconds later the first notes of ‘Strawberry Fields Forever’ were breaking the silence. Eva then walked calmly to the refrigerator placed in the corner of the room and opened it, pulling out one of her special blood bags and then returning to the couch. The blood looked uninviting and cold but she knew what it was mixed with, and that made it incredibly appealing. 

The woman closed her eyes, the soft melody cradling her while her fangs pierced the bag. The familiar feeling of blood and drugs rushing through her body made her smile, a content sigh leaving her lips. After days of heaviness she felt light and fuzzy, her mind travelling sluggishly through memories of brighter days. Suddenly she was in Woodstock again, Katya’s cold and strong hands rubbing her back soothingly as they held each other, the grass fresh and soft beside them, music playing in the distance. Eva still remembered how Katya’s voice sounded when she told her she loved her for the first time in that very field. She let herself be submerged by the memory, losing every sense of time and self as Evangeline, the young girl who died so many years ago, stargazed while holding her girlfriend's hand in the most magical night of her life. 

"I hope this will never end." She heard her past self whisper to her lover.

"I hope we could stay like this forever."

"Oh Evangeline, you young, stupid girl." The voice was rough, cold. It wasn't Katya's voice. The hold on her hand became suddenly crushing as the person beside her on the field tightened their grip until it hurt. 

"You thought you could escape from me in your mind? You know I own that place." Eva whipped her head to see Strauss laying where Katya was just a moment before. The man smiled revealing his bloodied fangs.

Eva opened her eyes, a wave of panic quickly taking the fuzziness' place. She needed to go, she needed to run, he was going to find her and hurt Victor and Nelli and Annabelle. He was going to kill Jasper. The woman moved quickly towards the bathroom, barely keeping her beast in check.

_ Run, he is here, run run run run. He is going to hurt us, we can’t stay here, we need to go! _

“No, no, no, no… I can’t leave Jasper… I don’t want to.” Eva whispered sitting on the side of the small bathtub and clenching her fists. The music wasn’t comforting anymore, the melody feeling distorted and overwhelming all of a sudden, as panic kept rising in waves into her chest, the anxiety quickly turning the pleasant feelings from before into something similar to a bad trip. 

_ We need to go. He’s here, he’s everywhere. Either we fight or we run, and we aren’t strong enough to fight him. _

_ “ _ I’m tired of running. Shut up please, let me be.” The woman pleaded, instinctually bringing her hands up to cup her ears and whipping her head around looking for something that might help her calm down. Her eyes then caught the small mirror facing her and she froze. When did the smiling redhead smoking weed and laughing with her friends turn into the messy ghost that sat shaking on the bathtub, eyes filled with bloody tears and fear? She stood getting closer to the mirror, fear mixing with pure, unimpeded rage. How dared Strauss? How dared he hold that power over her? She looked at her candid locks of hair and her pale, bloodstained face, the permanent markings of his influence over her. She clenched her fists once more, nails digging into her tender skin and drawing a little bit of vitae. Then she raised her right hand, looked at it and smashed it against the mirror once, twice, three times, a scream of anger and frustration leaving her throat as the glass cracked and shattered against her fist. 

“No more white. No more running.” she whispered, cradling her now bloodied hand up to her chest. 

When Jasper came back a few hours later, his mirror was gone and his girlfriend dressed in red. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Eva so much, I hope we are going to see more of her in season 5
> 
> Gentle feedback is appreciated, correct me if my grammar is wrong please (English isn't my first language).


End file.
